1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a thin film transistor (TFT) of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and more specifically, to a method of forming a TFT comprising a crystalline silicon layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various types of flat panel displays, since an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has many beneficial characteristics, such as having a spontaneous light source, a wide viewing angle, highresponse velocity, low power consumption, full-color, simpler structure, and a wide operating temperature, the OLED display has been used extensively in small and medium scale portable display fields.
Please refer to FIG.1 to FIG.4 of schematic views of forming a thin film transistor (TFT) of an OLED display according to the prior art. As shown in FIG.1, a gate 12, composed of copper (Cu), is formed on a substrate 10. By performing a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).process, a gate insulating (GI) layer 14, comprising silicon oxide (SiOx), silicon nitride (SiNy) orsilicon oxynitride (SiON), is formed on the gate 12. An amorphous silicon layer 16 and a dopedn+ layer 18 are then sequentially formed on the GI layer 14.
As shown in FIG. 2, by performing a first photo-etching-process (PEP), portions of the dopedn+ layer 18 and the amorphous silicon layer 16 are removed. Then, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer 20 is formed on the substrate 10, and a second PEP is performed to remove portions of the ITO layer 20. As shown in FIG. 3, a metal layer 22, comprising tungsten (W), chromium (Cr), copper (Cu) or Molybdenum (Mo), is formed on the substrate 10, and a third PEP is performed to remove portions of the metal layer 22 and the dopedn+ layer 18 to simultaneously form a source 24 and a drain 26 of the TFT on the substrate 10 and expose portions of the amorphous silicon layer 16 thereafter.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 4, a passivation layer 28, comprising silicon oxide or silicon nitride, is formed on the substrate 10, and a fourth PEP is performed to remove portions of the passivation layer 28 so as to finish the fabrication of the TFT of the OLED display according to the prior art.
However, the amorphous silicon layer 16 is composed of silicon molecules not crystallized and comprises numerous Sixe2x80x94H bonds and silicon dangling bonds. Therefore, mobility of electrons in the amorphous silicon layer 16 is reduced, causing electrons trapped in the amorphous silicon layer 16 and further penetrate into the GI layer 14 under a long-time operation of the TFT. As a result, a voltage stress on the TFT is generated, leading to an increased threshold voltage (vth) and a reduced turn on current (Ion) of the TFT that seriously downgrade the display quality of the OLED display.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a thin film transistor (TFT) of an organic light-emitting diode (OLDE) display so as to prevent an increased threshold voltage (Vth) and a reduced turn on current (Ion) of the TFT that seriously downgrade the display quality of the OLED display.
According to the claimed Invention, the TFT is formed on a substrate. At the beginning of the invention, a first metal layer Is deposited on the substrate, and a first photo-etching-process (PEP) is then performed on the first metal layer to form a gate of the TFT on the substrate. A gate insulating (GI) layer and a first amorphous silicon layer is sequentially formed on the gate thereafter. By performing a dehydrogen treatment, hydrogen atoms in the first amorphous silicon layer is removed. A re-crystallizing process is then performed to transfer the first amorphous silicon layer into a crystalline silicon layer, and a second amorphous silicon layer and a dopedn+ layer are sequentially formed on the gate thereafter. By performing a second PEP, portions of the dopedn+ layer, the second amorphous silicon layer and the crystalline silicon layer are removed. Then, a second metal layer is formed on the substrate, and a third PEP is performed to form a source and a drain of the TFT and to simultaneously remove portions of the dopedn+ layer to expose portions of the second amorphous silicon layer. Finally, a passivation layer is formed to cover the source and the drain.
It is an advantage of the present invention against the prior art that the dehydrogen treatment is performed to remove hydrogen atoms in the first amorphous silicon layer, and the re-crystallizing process is then performed to transfer the first amorphous silicon layer into the crystalline silicon layer. Then, the Si-H bonds and silicon dangling bonds in the crystalline silicon layer are erased, and the grain sizes of silicon molecules in the crystalline silicon layer are increased. Mobility of electrons in the crystalline silicon layer is therefore improved, preventing electrons from being trapped in the crystalline silicon layer and further penetrating into the GI layer. As a result, an increased threshold voltage (Vth) of the TFT caused by voltage stress are prevented, even under a long-time operation of the TFT. Consequently, a constant turn on current (Ion) of the TFT is assured, leading to a stable display quality of the OLED display.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the multiple figures and drawings.